


The Munchies

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Modern Royalty [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, But just a little, F/F, Food Kink, I was imagining that this took place in the AU where Ilene is just a normal gal, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, eructophilia, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Ilene and Mint get high on marijuana, and Seraphina gets to observe firsthand what the "munchies" are like





	The Munchies

“Hey dude, you ever smoked weed before?” Mint brushed her hair out of her face as she packed a bowl.

“Uh kinda, I had an edible once” 

“Want this one? I'm already pretty high” she chuckled.

“Sure thing” Mint passed her the pipe. Ilene paused, then lit it and took a drag, (a pretty big one at that). She coughed and wheezed a little, but took another drag. 

“Haha, nice!” 

Ilene started feeling the effects shortly after and sank into the couch. She felt like everything around her, including herself and her thoughts were lagging, and she found that rather amusing.  
Seraphina showed up a little while later. “Hi Ilene! Hi Mint!” She looked over at Ilene and noticed her eyes were a little discolored.

“What's wrong with your eyes?”

“I'm a liiiiiiiiittle high” she said, stifling a giggle.

“High?”

“Yeah, it's what happens when you smoke weed”

Seraphina looked perplexed. “Weed? Like the stuff that grows in your garden and is a really big nuisance?”

“No no, it’s also known as marijuana, or cannabis” Mint informed her.

“Hey Sera, d’yo have any food? I’m kinda hungry” she patted her empty stomach.

“Oh sure!” Seraphina grabbed her wand. “Do you have a taste for anything in particular?”

“Chicken nuggets are sounding pretty rad to me right now” she said slowly. Sera poofed up a plate of nuggets for her. She was a bit surprised to witness Ilene polish them off so quickly. Sure, there were only ten, but they were gone in a matter of minutes. Seraphina then provided her with a cheesesteak and onion rings.

“Bitchinnnn’” Ilene mused as she picked up her cheesesteak and took a big bite. She dropped a little cheesy meat on herself, but she seemed unfazed. Sera just watched, enamored.

“Holy shit this all tastes godly” she said as she stuffed an onion ring in her mouth.

“Damn girl you sure can pack it away” Mint said, helping herself to an onion ring. Seraphina quietly poofed up pizza rolls and chips, curious as to see how much more Ilene could consume. Mint and Ilene split them, but Ilene ate significantly more. Sera watched in a trance as Ilene didn't seem to be slowing down. 

“Mmph, fuck…” Ilene paused for a moment, sitting her pizza roll down. She reached under her shirt and very openly unbuttoned her shorts. “Ahh, that’s so much better” she sighed as her belly poked out into the newfound space. She seemed to take a moment to really revel in the newfound comfort before returning to her food. Seraphina’s breath caught in her throat as she gawked openly at the taller girl. She was obviously bloated under her now snug shirt. 

“Mmmph, can I have some french toast sticks, please?” Sera obliged eagerly, poofing up and handing over a plate. Ilene stuffed stick after stick into her waiting mouth, disregarding the drips of syrup that landed on her thighs. She simply swiped it up with her finger and licked it clean.

After helping herself to a few more snacks, Seraphina was getting a little nervous. As much as she loved watching Ilene eat (a Iot), she didn’t want her to hurt herself. She’d never seen Ilene eat so much so quickly before without eventually slowing down.

Apparently Mint was thinking the same thing. “Alright girlie, I think you’ve had enough” She poked Ilene in the belly and moved the bag of chips to the other side of the couch, out of her reach.

She giggled and said “Oh come on, I’m fiiine, dude, relax.” She polishing off her Sprite, causing her stomach to swell out even further, peeking out from under her shirt. Ilene stood up and instantly regretted it, immediately feeling the effects of her binge. She couldn’t even stand up straight, as her stomach was too full to be stretched or shifted any further.

“Oof, nevermind… I think you’re right…” she moaned and sunk back into the couch. She lifted up her t shirt and gave the other two a full view of her bloated belly.

Seraphina immediately started blushing, struggling to keep her composure. She wanted to push Ilene down and kiss her tummy all over, but that was a little inappropriate at the moment.

“Agh… dude I’m stuffed…” she rubbed her gurgling tummy slowly as she winced at how tight it was. “I can't believe I ate that much…” 

“Neither can I” Mint said, scratching her head. She was used to Ilene going overboard every once in a while, but even this was a whole new level for her.

“I can’t even button my shorts back up” she whined, grabbing either side of them and trying to bring the sides together. All she succeeded in doing was squeezing her stomach and working up a soft belch. 

“Oh, Seraphina, can you rub my belly please?” Seraphina turned bright pink. Ilene had never outwardly asked for something like this before, especially not with other friends around. She looked so sincere though, and who could resist those puppy eyes?

“I-I-S-sure Ilene, it’s m-my pleasure..” She scooted closer to her on the couch and rested her hand on her belly. It was taut and firm, wiggling a little with each labored breath Ilene took. 

Meanwhile Mint couldn’t help but tease. “God damn dude you look like you’re pregnant” She poked her again in the stomach, which elicited a soft moan from Ilene. 

“Y’know what’s weird? I can like, feel how stretched put my stomach is, I can feel it like, sticking out, and yet I could still go for more?”

“That’s the munchies for ya dude”

“Munchies?” Seraphina paused and looked up.

“Oh yeah it’s a side effect of weed, it basically leads you to eating and eating and not feeling full.”

Sera’s eyes widened. “Whoa…”

“Does getting high slow down your metabolism?” Ilene asked, dazed.

“I dunno, but eating like a teenage boy isn’t gonna exactly slim you down,” Mint gave Ilene’s stomach a good natured pat. This caused another hiccup and burp to dislodge itself from Ilene’s body.

“Ngl, I need a nap…” Ilene slumped into her seat further, one hand still nursing her distended middle while the other was slung over the back of the couch.

Even though Ilene appeared to be dozing, Seraphina could hear her stomach still making quite a bit of noise. She could only assume that it was probably a little uncomfortable, but the taller one showed no signs of discomfort. Sera then heard a noise that could only be described as a massive air bubble gurgling up, climbing up Ilene’s throat. She opened her mouth to say something but instead let out a long and loud belch. 

All three girls looked startled, especially Ilene. “Fuck, excuse me…” she mumbled, then grinned a little and said “Man, that felt good though”

Seraphina could have died right there. Ilene was being a bigger tease than she realized and it was driving Seraphina wild. She kept rubbing Ilene’s belly until she was totally knocked out, snoring lightly. Seraphina sat there and mulled over all of this for a while. Obviously she needed to do much more research and maybe even acquire some of this “marijuana”.


End file.
